Hang in there, Misty
by CherryDolls
Summary: Misty must once again attend the brutal Gym Leader's Conference; an annual event that she dreads. As if her situation couldn't get worse, she's partnered with... EGH. ::Misty x Canon Character::WTF-shipping::Two-Shot::
1. Part 1: Misty's Dillema

_A/N: Another Two-Shot from me that I hope everyone will enjoy! I wanted to accomplish two things:_

_One- Show a lot of interaction between the various gym leaders._

_Two- Write a Two-shot focusing on a couple that could never exist in the Pokémon world in any way, shape or form and make it seem slightly possible!_

_Chapter 1 focuses mainly on my first goal while chapter two does my second~! Hehe~_

---

**Part 1: Misty's Dilemma**

Misty fell to her knees when she reached the sign on the road. After nine days of travelling from the Cerulean City Gym, through the horrible Mt. Moon and Viridian Forest, she was finally,_** finally**_, at her destination: The Indigo Plateau. Under any other circumstance she would have cried out in happiness at reaching a location after making such a tedious trek to it, but this situation was different. Even the sign reflected her circumstance. It usually read:

'_The Indigo Plateau!_

_The highest Pokémon authority!_

_The ultimate Goal of Trainers!'_

But now had a large, bold note glued over the usual greeting, causing the sign to read:

'_The Indigo Plateau!_

_**Gym Leader Conference!**_

_**No BEING LATE!**_

_**EVER!'**_

"This is so horrible" Misty muttered to herself as she rose to her feet without taking her eyes off the sign. She was familiar with the bold handwriting on the notice. "Agatha." She said, quickly covering her mouth when she let out the woman's name. She looked behind her to make sure no one was around. Agatha had a knack for showing up at times when she's mentioned.

"Azu?" a small voice came from her bag. Her Azurill dug itself out of her pack for fresh air and grew excited at the sight of Misty, despite how tired the girl looked. "Azu!" the creature cheered, hopping out of the bag and into her arms.

"Oh, you're awake!" Misty smiled, hugging her companion "I really wish you would have stayed with Tracey at the Gym. This isn't a pleasure trip." She felt a shiver run down her spine when she spoke the words.

It was indeed the exact opposite of a pleasure visit to the Indigo Plateau. It was, once again, time for the yearly Gym Leader conference; an event that was set in place by Agatha and the other members of the old Elite four to 'toughen up' up the techniques of the Gym leaders in the Kanto and Johto regions. Agatha was the one in charge of overseeing the event and made sure everything went smoothly with an iron fist.

"This would actually be a good thing to attend if she didn't call us at random." Misty thought to herself as she rose and began a steady walk down a path that would lead her to Pokémon League Village. "And my sisters usually go to these things and only send me when they know they're getting partnered with someone like…"

Misty shivered at her thoughts again. The conference's main way of improving gym leader's techniques was through pairing a Gym Leader up with one that has a battle style they can learn from. The last time Misty attended the conference she was paired with Saffron City's Sabrina, who turned the girl into a doll and went over battle simulation after battle simulation using the plastic Misty and Pokémon dolls. Misty hated to admit that, after her emotional scars healed, she was better at using Starmie's psychic attacks. Her sisters had faired much better when they attended the conference, being partnered with Whitney of Goldenrod City and spending the entire trip shopping and drinking Miltank milk-shakes.

"What's going to happen to me this time?" Misty sighed, finally reaching the paved walkways of Pokémon League City. The place was fairly busy; even through the Indigo League Conference was months away. She felt fairly nostalgic, remembering the time she spent in the small city with Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi years before. "Now where is this place supposed to be?" she said, snapping out of her thoughts "I think Daisy said-"

"**HAUNT!"** A creature shouted, appearing so close to Misty's face that she could feel its breath on her nose. Its wide, triangular eyes, sharp purple teeth and disembodied hands took Misty and Azurill by such surprise that they couldn't help but shriek.

"EAHHHHHHH!" The gym leader yelled, unintentionally tossing Azurill out of her hands and falling to the ground. The blue creature was too petrified to feel pain when it crashed o the ground. The shrieking girl got several stares from the surrounding population."EEEEEEEEEEKK!"

"Haunter?" The Pokémon looked from the terrified girl to the frozen Azurill confused before erupting into a laughing fit at her reaction. The laughter instantly snapped Misty out of her terror. She'd recognize that Haunter's chuckle anywhere.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Misty yelled at Sabrina's Haunter, raising herself and her Azurill off the ground. "After all these years you're still playing jokes-"

"Haunt, Haunt" The creature waved away her sentence with its detached hands, much to Misty's annoyance. It opened its mouth wide and its hands flew inside it, searching around its insides. It produced a letter with the Marsh Badge imprinted on it.

"This is for me?" she asked as Haunter nodded eagerly and handed her the message. "G-Great." Her voice was full of dread. Did this mean Sabrina was her partner again this year? She hesitantly opened the message:

'There has been a Location Change, Cerulean Gym Leader.

Follow Haunter.

Lateness will not be acceptable.

~Sabrina'

"Well this is going how I expected." Misty sighed, placing the letter in her pocket with the hand that didn't hold Azurill. She looked up to see Haunter drifting away excitedly, uncaring if the girl was following it or not. "W-Wait! You're my guide!!" Misty shouted after the creature.

"Haunt!" The Pokémon chuckled before speeding off to the new meeting building. Misty had no choice but to chase after it.

---

Misty and Azurill spent a good twenty minutes chasing after the creature through the busy streets and narrow alleys of the city. After a while the girl began to question if following her guide was the right thing to do. Haunter did have a history of pranking people and probably took its guide responsibility as nothing more than a game.

"This-This is insane." Misty huffed as she and Azurill leant against a shop wall to catch their breaths. She returned Azurill to its Poké Ball to rest as Haunter appeared before her again, surprising several people as it materialized.

"Haunt, Haunt." The Pokémon happily chuckled, pointing at Misty.

This sent the girl off the edge "Stop fooling around idiot!" she yelled, causing Haunter to visibly shrink before her. The Pokémon held up its hands in defense at Misty's threatening appearance. "Now tell me where the heck is this meeting place!?"

"H-haunt." The Pokémon pointed to the indigo plateau coliseum.

"Of Course it'd be there." Misty shook her fist in aggravation. Haunter began another laughing fit as the girl began a mad dash towards the stadium.

---

Of course she ended up being late.

"Unacceptable!" Koga fumed at the coliseum entrance, causing Misty to cower "The path of the Gym leader, Such as the path of the Ninja, is one that must be etched in prompt timing!"

"Y-yes!" Misty said with a bow, completely oblivious to whatever point the ninja master was trying to make. "I-I'm sorry for the lateness!"

The older gentleman examined the girl's face for sincerity. "Hmm. You'll get off with a soft punishment this time." Koga said as he drew a small sword from his sleeves, making Misty flinch. She closed her eyes when he swung the sword down and whacked her firmly on the top of her head. "Do not take this discipline lightly. Next time Agatha will deal with you. Now be off, child."

"_Yea, yea."_ Misty thought as she rubbed the top of her head. She hurried through the coliseum entrance and, after several blind turns and help from an on duty Nurse Joy, she finally found her way to an open arch that lead her too a buzzing auditorium packed with a large number of individuals. The people in the room, all gym leaders, chatted happily as they awaited an announcement from an old woman on stage. Misty slipped into an empty seat inconspicuously, thankful that Agatha was too busy in conversation with Champion Lance to notice how late she was. She eased back into her chair in an attempt to finally get a bit of rest, but had no such luck.

"Quite down!" Agatha slammed her cane onto the ground, causing the entire auditorium to become deafeningly silent. Misty swore she heard someone sniffle at the sound of Agatha's voice. "You've all heard of your partner for the conference! I expect to see some growth out of all of you!" She eyed the audience and frowned at them. "Well? What are you all still doing here!? Get to work!" with another slam of her cane to the stage floor, the Gym leaders in the audience began to scramble in search for their partners.

"_Oh Great." _Misty thought as she hopped up and joined the newly formed confusion. She had no indication of who she was partnered with. _"Maybe I should just ask Agatha…"_ she shuddered _"Never."_

After a moment of blindly looking into the crowd she decided to stand still and let her partner find her instead. She soon found out that this wasn't the greatest idea, as she had the habit at jumping to conclusions a lot.

"_Erg! Please not him."_ She thought as the colossal, muscular form of Vermillion City's Lt. Surge headed in her direction. She let out a relieved sigh when the man simply gave her a thumbs up and passed without a second glance. Her calmness was short lived when Olivine City's Jasmine approached her. _"Not Jasmine!"_ she screamed inwardly. Although she was usually depicted as meek by others, Jasmine was a fierce leader that was known to make her partners work hard until they could lift as much weight as her Steelix could. Another sigh of relief escaped Misty when Jasmine shook hands and left the room with Forrest, the Pewter City Gym leader with a striking resemblance to Brock.

"You seem like a wreck~" A voice said, wrapping its arms around Misty's neck, completely taking the girl off guard. She quickly leapt out the person's grasps and turned to see Gym Leader Whitney. "Guessing your journey here was as rough as mine?" she said pointing to her tangled hair, courtesy of Falkner and his Pidgeot's crazed flying.

"Whitney!" Misty's eyes sparkled as she grabbed the girl's hands. "Please tell me that this means we're partners!"

Whitney let out a sigh of defeat "No, sorry. Agatha paired me with Chuck when she learned I got defeated by five black belts last month and-." As if on cue, the Cianwood City Gym Leader, Chuck, appeared in a flash, delivering a fierce kick to Whitney's back, causing the girl to crash face first into the ground in front of Misty, who couldn't believe her eyes.

"What's this!?" Chuck asked Whitney as the bruised girl stayed on the ground, nearly knocked unconscious. "You let your guard down Whitney! That's five rounds in the ring with Machoke!"

"W-what!" Whitney stuttered as Chuck grabbed her hand and began pulling the girl towards the room's exit. "B-but we barely had time to rest-"

Chuck's hearty laugh cut her sentence off "There is no rest in my training! When I'm done with you you'll be as buff as me!" Misty cringed at the thought of Whitney with Chuck's body as the girl was dragged towards the room's exit, paralyzed at the training that awaited her.

"W-Whitney!" Misty called out, remembering her circumstance "Do you know who I'm partnered with during the conference!?"

"That'd be me!" A chipper voice chirped from behind her. Misty turned around swiftly, eager to see the body the voice belonged. It only made sense that, seeing how her day was going, her lips would unintentionally meet with the tan, cold, hard mouth of a Caterpie. Misty was frozen when she realized what was happening.

"Woops." The green haired boy holding the Pokémon said "Guess I shouldn't have held him so high to your face for a hello." He lowered the Pokémon in his hands, causing it to leave Misty's lips with an audible _'smooch'_. "We've met before! I'm Bugsy, from Azalea Town. Hope you remember me." The boy continued, outstretching a hand towards Misty with the intention to shake hers.

"I-I" Misty stuttered, looking at the wiggling Caterpie in Bugsy's arms. "I-I just….." The scream that released from Misty's mouth echoed throughout the entire coliseum with enough force to shatter the sound barrier.

---

_A/N: Guess the insanely never-should-happen pairing is obvious, no? Chapter two will be up soon! Hope you'll stay and read it! Please Read and Review ^_^!_

_Next Chapter: Bug Catcher Misty_


	2. Part 2: Bug Catcher Misty

**Part 2: Bug Catcher Misty**

Bugsy, the well known bug Pokémon fanatic, was truly the walking embodiment of everything Misty didn't want in a training partner. Although the boy had been courteous enough to give her the first day of training off to get over the shock of their first meeting, she was having difficulty warming up to the guy the days after, despite how generally nice he was.

"His methods- they just creep me out." Misty admitted as she dropped her head onto a table in the coliseum's canteen in defeat. Her breakfast companions, Whitney of Goldenrod city and Erika of Celadon, could only nod their heads at the common knowledge. "Yesterday he had me memorize all the limbs on his Pokémon and then try to identify them by touch blindfolded." Remembering her last training session with Bugsy made Misty shudder.

"I still think you've got it good, Misty." Whitney said before stuffing a pancake in her mouth "I mean, there are worse partners than Bugsy. Like-"

"**ARGHH!"**

The gruff scream and sound of crashing dishes took all three girls by surprise. They quickly turned to the direction of the disruption and saw Vermillion City's Lt. Surge floating several feet off the air with none other than Saffron's Sabrina under him.

"I like to hold lessons in the morning." Sabrina spoke casually "Come, toy. We have much training to do." She began an eerily normal walk to the exit as Lt. Surge tried to vainly air swim away from the direction the psychic was pulling him to.

"Well, Like that." Whitney giggled, pointing to where the two gym leaders just stood. Misty could only sigh in agreement.

"I disagree." Erika joined in "It is true that some of our peers have rather _eccentric_ ways of teaching us what we come here to learn, but it is that exact manner of teaching that enables us to learn so much. None of their techniques can be seen as bad. Just different from the norm." She placed a light hand over Misty's. "Just give Bugsy's methods a chance. I'm sure you'll become a better person for it." Misty and Whitney stared at Erika with what the grass Gym Leader thought was awe. She quickly took her thought back when their faces began to express disbelief.

"You can't say that!" The girls shouted in unison. "You're partnered with Blaine! He's the most fun!" They both let out envious groans as Erika delicately took a sip out of her tea to conceal her grin. They were right.

"Well, I have to be off." Whitney piped, downing her chesto berry juice in one gulp. "I have to run laps with Chuck for the rest of the day. Good Luck Misty." With a frown at the work that awaited her and a quick wave, Whitney was gone.

"Bugsy is approaching." Erika spoke with her eyes closed. The girl lifted her tray (and the one Whitney forgot) and tossed Misty a serene smile "Remember to _grow_ from your lessons." She chuckled at her Grass-type humor before walking off as well. Her spot was instantly taken by Bugsy, who seemed eager to say what was on his mind.

"I hope you're ready for today's lesson!" He spoke happily, concealing two items behind his back.

"_I'm never ready."_ She sighed inwardly before picking herself up "I am!" as much as she hated the lessons he taught, she was a Gym Leader and would complete and task before her, no mater what it was.

"Great!" Bugsy cheered, revealing the two, wooden bug catching nets behind his back and quickly shoving one into her hand.

"W-what's this for?" Misty asked, confused at the foreign device.

"For bug catching of course!" He happily rose himself from his chair "Today's lesson will be to simply catch as many bug Pokémon as you can with your net instead of Pokémon."

"W-What!?" Misty stuttered "How can I catch a bunch of Pokémon with only a net?"

"You can't!" Bugsy gave her a thumbs up "We leave for the Viridian Forest in ten!" With a smile the boy was off, leaving a rather puzzled Misty.

"_I Can't?"_ She scratched her brain _"Then what's the point of-"she_ exhaled heavily to try to clear herself of all negative thinking. _"You can do this Misty! "_ The girl thought, clenching her fist in determination. _"You've taken on tougher!"_

---

The trek to the Viridian Forest was worse that the one Misty experienced on her way to the Indigo Plateau. This was entirely contributed to Bugsy's constant need to test Misty on her bug knowledge at the most unsuitable times.

"**WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?"**Misty screamed as she fell to the ground trying to release the wiggling creature Bugsy had just placed in her shirt.

Bugsy looked on as the girl rolled around the dirt road. "Come on, Misty! Identify the Pokémon by its touch! This is a good test!"

"**There are better ways to test!"** The girl fumed, finally freeing the wild Weedle from her shirt. With a disgusted scream, she threw the Pokémon at Bugsy's head, accidently causing the boy to fall to the ground as well. The enraged Weedle gave the fallen boy a quick slap on the head with its tail before sauntering off into the forest.

The pair journeyed with Bugsy's constant tests and Misty's unyielding squeals until they reached the entrance of the Viridian Forest. At Bugsy's command, and Misty's dismay, they continued their venture into the forest crawling on their stomachs.

"Is there a reason we're crawling like this?" Misty asked after one excruciating hour passed. She was slightly embarrassed because, although the forest was generally unpopulated, every now and then a trainer would pass by and chuckle at the sight of them.

"To catch a bug Pokémon you must act like one." Bugsy said simply, wiggling more to inch ahead.

Misty gave an inward sigh at her partner's ridiculous movements_ "He looks more like an Ekans." _

Moments passed and Misty soon found herself travelling through tall grass with Bugsy. This was especially dreadful, for the leaf blades impaired the girl's vision and caused her to bump into a significant amount of wild Pokémon, none of them bugs thankfully. As another Pidgey flew away from her in a huff, Bugsy raised his head slightly above the tall grass and signaled for Misty to do the same.

"Are you ready for some bug-catching?" Bugsy asked the girl when she was beside him. He pointed excitedly at a large tree ahead of them where several Caterpies, Metapods and Butterfrees went along with their daily lives. "Remember, no using Pokémon. Try to catch abooooout twelve in the net!"

"T-twelve?" Misty stuttered, looking at the small bug catching net in her hand. At most the thing could hold two Metapods. "How am I supposed to manage that?"

Bugsy gave the girl a disappointed frown "It should be obvious for a gym leader."

"I-it is obvious." Misty said lamely. The comment had struck a nerve. "I was just saying…" Misty trailed off and concentrated on the task before her. _"With the amount of Pokémon there I could launch a random attack and catch a bunch of the slower ones…but then they could easily get out of the net and all over me…" _She rubbed her temples in agitation. Getting covered in bugs was not a _plan "Thinking will get me no where, this field isn't my specialty." _She hopped from her hiding spot and gave her net a good swing, catching the attention of all the Pokémon on the tree.

"Er, Misty?" Bugsy began

"I'll use the same method I use when battling!" The girl shouted "Strike fast!"

Bugsy hopped up this time "Misty, you shouldn't-"

Choosing to ignore his words, the Cerulean Gym Leader began a strong charge towards the Pokémon with her net held high. "I'll end this fast!" she shouted before leaping in the air and swinging her net down. Before the girl could trap a single Pokémon, the Butterfrees that surrounded the tree and hid within it swarmed around her angrily.

"Free!" One spoke to the large group as it began to flap its wings quickly. The others followed suit and Misty suddenly found herself in the middle of a severe Whirlwind attack. It only took seconds for the girl to be lifted from the ground and flung several feet into the air backwards.

"Crap." She said covering her face "How could I forget Whirlwind…" She braced for the inevitable impact that was to come and was surprised when she didn't feel any of her bones crack. She opened her eyes and found herself in the wobbling arms of Bugsy.

"A-r-E yyoU O.K?" The boy asked with obvious difficulty. From the way he shook it was obvious that Misty was too heavy for him to carry, let alone catch.

"Y-yes!" Misty shouted, slightly offended.

Bugsy let out a strained sigh of relief before dropping the girl to the grass and falling backwards himself. The sight of the fallen Bugsy caused the attacking Butterfrees to fly back to their tree as if Misty's attack was no big deal. "When I said 'It's obvious' I meant befriend the bug Pokémon and ask them to get into the net for a few seconds. Egh…" He rolled over to his side in dismay.

"T-That's sort of specific!" Misty fumed, rubbing her side. He didn't have to drop her like that "Besides that doesn't count as catching them."

"To a bug-catcher it does." Bugsy stated simply. That annoyed Misty significantly "I guess we should go back to the Indigo Plateau. I doubt you'll learn much about Bug Pokémon this way…"

Misty gave a frustrated groan and spread herself back onto the grass. "This is so aggravating." she spoke as she gazed at the clouds "I didn't think it was possible to dislike Bug-types more.

This news caught Bugsy off guard "How can you hate Bug-types? They're so similar to Water-types that I thought this would be easy."

"W-what? How are they similar?"

"How aren't they! They're both cool and tough. Not to mention the most beautiful out of all-"

Misty couldn't help but snort at his comment. "You're delusional Bugsy. They're two completely-"

"Get up!" Bugsy cut the girl off as he rose to his feet.

"Huh?"

"Come on!" He said, grabbing Misty's hand and pulling her to her feet. Misty was confused at the boy's suddenly hurried demeanor. "We've been looking at everything the wrong way." He said, rushing to the path that led out of the Viridian Forest with his hand still in Misty's.

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked annoyed, trying to free herself from Bugsy's strong grip.

"If I could show you how Bug-Pokémon are like Water ones, it'll make training a breeze. " He turned back and gave the girl a wide grin "Come on, we have to get back to the coliseum before it gets dark.

Misty gave into her partner's pull, feeling too exhausted to try to decipher what his next method of training was. With Bugsy's energetic pace and lack of surprise tests, the pair made it back to the Indigo Plateau and Pokémon League City just moments after the evening sky darkened and began to fill with stars.

"Hey, Bugsy" Misty began as the boy lead her up several flights of narrow stairs in one of the coliseum's towers "It's pretty late and we've just been traveling back and forth aimlessly. Shouldn't we call it a night?"

"Don't worry, we're almost there!" The boy whispered excitedly as the pair reached a dead end in the form of a 'Do Not Enter' door. Bugsy simply gave the door's knob a quick rattle and it opened willingly.

"What are you doing?" Misty shouted the lowest she could. Koga patrolled the grounds at night and she didn't want his Ninja hearing catching her and Bugsy where they didn't belong. "Are you in-"

"Shut up and look." Bugsy smiled, passing through the doorway so Misty could get a good view of what was on the other side. The sight made Misty's expression soften, if only slightly.

Before her Bugsy stood on a large, stone balcony that towered over the Indigo Coliseum and Pokémon League City. Misty felt a little dizzy as she approached the balcony edge and saw the small, flickering lights that were, no doubt, cars rushing through the city's streets.

"Why are we-" Misty began, before being cut off by Bugsy once more.

"This way." He took the girl's hand and led her to the left side of the balcony where the less populated part of the city was viewable. In the distance the Viridian Forest could be seen clearly.

"What are we waiting for?" Misty asked after several minutes of silence.

"That." Bugsy spoke, pointing to the direction of the forest.

Misty looked in wonder as several hundred Butterfree began a slow, but sure, rise out of the Viridian Forest tree tops. Beneath them rose a mass amount of thin strands that Misty couldn't identify.

"Every night." Bugsy began "The Butterfree in the Viridian forest clean out the mess left over from the string shot attacks the Caterpie and Weedle use throughout the day, which is a lot. They also make sure that every forest denizen gets a good night's sleep by…"

He didn't need to finish because Misty could see clearly what the Pokémon were doing. As the Butterfree released the strands of string-shot from their grips they began to flap their wings lightly, releasing a mass amount of blue powder that, along with the string-shot, got swept up by the breeze. As the Pokémon began to flutter above the trees releasing their sleeping powder, the string-shot leftovers bobbed up and down as the wind carried them off, catching the blue color from the sleeping powder the Butterfree emitted. The movement of the string shot and color that the blue powder added reminded Misty of one thing only.

"It's like the ocean." Misty spoke in awe, not able to see the happy look on Bugsy's face.

The two watched in silence as the ocean-like phenomenon continued to swirl above the tree tops of the Viridian Forest with the Butterfree fluttering in it, like little fish in a sky ocean. After several minutes passed, the Butterfly Pokémon began to descend slowly to the forest below until Misty and Bugsy couldn't see them anymore. Shortly after the blue coloring vanished from the sky and the mass of string-shots thinned out. The pair just stared at the dark forest.

"So that's what you meant." Misty said, breaking the silence. Although she was unsure if she still loathed bug Pokémon or not, she couldn't help but dislike them a little less after just watching the pseudo-aquatic spectacle.

"Yep." Bugsy said, scratching behind his head "So how do you feel about them now?"

"Eh." Misty smiled with a shrug of her shoulders "I still don't know where you get the 'cool' and 'tough' idea from, but hey." Bugsy seemed to be pleased at her answer. Her understanding one out of three similarities wasn't bad.

"Great!" He cheered "So we're off to the Viridian Forest!"

"W-what?" Misty stuttered "You mean tomorrow, right?" Bugsy answered her question by grabbing a PokéBall from his side and releasing a large Ariados. The sight of the Long Leg Pokémon got a loud squeal out of Misty. Ignoring the girl, the creature crawled to the edge of the balcony and began to shoot a long, thick, sturdy string-shot down the tower's side.

"Well, come on!" Bugsy asked as he returned Ariados and began to climb down the rope it just made.

"You can't be serious!" Misty shouted "It's so late!"

"Hey! You never caught twelve Pokémon like I said." Bugsy pouted "Come on, it should be easier since they're all asleep now. We can make it to the forest before sunrise if you hurry!"

Misty let out a defeated groan. "Can't we take the steps?"

Bugsy shook his head. "Nope! With those screams you just let out Koga should be here in ten minutes. Come on!" He gave a small chuckle before lowering himself down the string-shot. Positive she felt Koga coming, Misty saw no other way of escape.

"Better than Koga sending me to Agatha." Misty thought before shuddering at the feel of Ariados' string-shot. She gathered all her courage before lowering herself down the tower's side. A small breeze made the girl clutch onto the thick webbing tighter.

"Hang in there, Misty!" Bugsy called from below her "With stunts like this you'll be a bug-catcher in no time!"

"_I hate you, Bugsy."_ Was all Misty could think as she continued to lower herself down the webbed rope.

---

_A/N: Doonnnne! Wow, I am so bad at trying to write romance stories. O.O Lets call this a 'blossoming friendship tale' since it strikes me as that more. I have to admit it was hard writing about Bugsy, who was only seen in one episode. Egh. Finally I can get back to my main story!! Hope you all liked this regardless. Please review! _


End file.
